Various garment improvements have been accomplished over the years since garments were first conceived. One improvement was to add a pocket to the front chest area of a shirt to, inter alia, provide a means for carrying various articles. However, one problem frequently encountered by some is that the load on the pocket may cause the pocket to stretch outwardly and downwardly and likewise cause pulling or tension upon the top of the shirt thereby distorting the neck line. This is an especially prevalent problem to those persons who carry a plurality of writing implements or other such weighty items in that front shirt pocket. In the past, as the amount of weight increased within and upon such a shirt pocket, so did the amount of distress on the pocket and the shirt as a whole increase.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicants are aware and is included herewith to discharge applicants' acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ INVENTOR ISSUE DATE PATENT NO. ______________________________________ Schroeder October 31, 1916 1,203,057 Harsh 1,488,539 Feiss 1,578,969 Sullivan 1,599,687 Fishman 2,240,902 McDonald 2,601,046 Sbarra, et al. 2,688,752 Kingston, et al. October 5, 1954 2,690,564 Cox, et al. 4,171,542 Portwood, et al. Des. 269,221 Bowditch 4,510,626 Cliff 4,813,081 Chittenden 5,075,900 Vollrath 5,075,901 Turner 5,094,648 Clark 5,175,888 Colling Des. 373,673 ______________________________________